Moving snow off of open ground, streets, sidewalks and parking lots is an age-old problem in less temperate climates where significant snowfall is anticipated during colder periods of the year. For instance, in many parts of Canada and in many northern states in the United States, significant snowfall can be expected during the late fall and early-to-mid winter months. Snowfall in some of these areas is also possible in early spring.
Clearing freshly fallen snow from open ground, parking lots, driveways, sidewalks and roadways, whether these surfaces are paved or not, is a task common to all of these areas that is generally required to make these surfaces passable. If the snow is allowed to accumulate over a period of weeks, the snow eventually makes the use of these surfaces for pedestrian and vehicular travel difficult, if not treacherous. Therefore, many devices have been designed and manufactured to remove accumulated snow from such surfaces. Municipalities generally use large vehicles with enormous snow plows to clear paved roadways used by the public and states in these areas also generally have a fleet of these vehicles to clear snow from such roadways and from large parking lots on state-owned properties. However, the purchase and use of such a vehicle by individuals, who have a need to move accumulated snow in smaller areas, is less feasible. First of all, the larger vehicles are expensive to purchase and maintain and are, in some cases, dedicated solely to the removal of accumulated snow. It will be appreciated that it would not be cost effective for an individual to purchase, house and maintain such a vehicle for removing snow from driveways and smaller parking lots during a limited period of the year.
For this reason, many inventors have designed and manufactured adjustable snow plows that can be attached to pickup trucks and other vehicles for a period of time during the year when snow removal is required. In this way, the vehicles can be used for other purposes during periods when snow removal is not required. Many of the snow plows attached to these vehicles, however, are large and heavy and are not easily attached and removed from the vehicles. A number of snow plows have been invented that attempt to address these problems. For instance, Kowalczyk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,104) discloses a detachable snow plow assembly that is pivotally attached to a common passenger vehicle. In one embodiment of the invention, the snow plow includes rollers secured within channels attached to mounting uprights to allow the plow blade to ride up and down when the blade comes into contact with irregularities in the surface. The plow blade can also pivot forward along with the mounting uprights in certain embodiments when the vehicle is moving backward allowing the plow blade to pivot forward over the ground. In other disclosures, such as the snow plow assembly disclosed by Rosenberg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,795) a trip mechanism is disclosed which allows the lower part of the plow blade to pivot backward when the plow blade comes into contact with relatively immovable objects and the trip mechanism is actuated. Rosenberg also discloses a rubber scraper at the bottom of the plow blade which is secured between two metal plates and oriented at an angle rearward of a vertical orientation. Rubber scrapers are also disclosed on older snow plows, such as the snow plow mold board disclosed by C. H. Wagner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,149), which discloses a resilient scraping blade made of rubber. This is a common feature in many snow plows, allowing the rubber scraper to contact the ground and provide a somewhat more forgiving surface with which to contact the ground when the plow is used to remove accumulated snow, but the rubber scraper is generally accompanied by a metal backing.
Although each of these has its own advantages, none of them are easy to attach and remove from the vehicle once attached. They also tend to be heavy and cumbersome, and at least somewhat unsightly. The present invention provides a more cost effective and attractive snow plow for removing smaller amounts of accumulated snow from driveways and small-to-medium sized parking lots where one individual may wish to use his or her vehicle to remove snow during a relatively limited period of time, while still having use of the vehicle for other purposes not involving snow removal, when the snow plow must either be removed or placed in a suitable position for non-snow removing transit. The present invention provides solutions for these and other problems associated with the prior art devices for removing accumulated snow and methods used to accomplish the same.